The Right Turn
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Tony decides it's time to change.  And makes a vow.  Tony's sent abroad as an investigation and comes back a changed man.  Is there more to it than a simple turning point?  Rated for violence and upcoming disturbing imagery
1. Chapter 1

_**The Right Turn**_

_**Summary: Set almost straight after A Man walks into a Bar. Tony contemplates what Rachel had told him what Kate had thought. He decides it's time to reassess himself. After an overseas assignment, Tony comes back a changed man… But is the change a right one as people begin seeing the real difference.**_

NCIS Autopsy

When the Autopsy lights were off, it was a dark and lonely place. Silence reigned supreme and sometimes you could almost hear the dead's stories. On the other hand, if there were any secrets that were let out, they wouldn't go running and telling. A lone silhouette poured the contents of a bottle into a glass and sipped.

"Was it true, Kate?" Tony asked and twirled the glass around in his hand. "Did you think I could've been much more?" At least the dead won't talk. "You know what Autopsy really is… It's a place where the dead speak," Tony said as he imitated the old actor Fred Gwynne.

He drunk more of the bourbon and placed the glass down. Around NCIS, bottles were hidden in drawers so when the real need to arise they could have a drink. It was a special form of anti septic that would help cleanse any wounds that might be reopened. A single Autopsy light came on.

"Thought I might find you here, Tony," Ziva's voice broke the silence. She nodded when he offered her a glass and a drink.

"Are you alright?" Things had been revealed. Things that they would've preferred to have kept hidden. Tony nodded to Ziva as an answer. "Just the last time we were down here drinking was after Jenny's death," she explained the reason for asking the question.

"And since then, life sure has gone downhill," Tony drew an imaginary circle on the desk with his finger, slowly decreasing its diameter until his finger stayed in one spot. "Spiraling until trapping us where we are now," he stated with a slight smile.

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks," Tony broke the silence again. "Part of the investigation to those two disappearances and killing in that unit near the Gulf of Oman," Tony leaned back in the chair.

"Iran?" Ziva asked.

"Congratulations… You've won the Tupperware!" Tony exclaimed loudly. Autopsy amplified his voice more. That part of the world was dangerous. He wasn't naïve about that fact but right now he wasn't concerned.

"Tony… Be careful. You're not going by yourself are you?" Ziva asked without hiding the concern in her voice.

"Careful, Zi," Tony chuckled. "For a moment there, you almost sounded like you cared," he said.

"I do care," she defended herself.

"Yeah," Tony finished off the bourbon that was in his glass. "Reinvention… I've hated shrinks. Never cared who they are or what else they do. Hell, never dated one and never will. But something came up. I think it's about time I start rediscovering myself and force a change. Can't be Tony DiNozzo the clown forever," Tony said as he stood up.

Ziva didn't say anything.

"I'll see you when I get back. And when I do… You'll see a changed man. I'm gonna go and I'll come back fightin' men," Tony said as he turned around.

"What?" Ziva asked as she put the bottle back in the drawer.

"1989 Civil War movie Glory. Directed by Edward Zwick. Starring Matthew Broderick, Cary Elwes and Morgan Freeman. What's funny… It was just 3 years after Broderick played school kid Ferris Bueller and just 6 years after he did Wargames," he explained.

"Wargames?" Ziva queried. Even with the lowlight, Tony could see the confusion in etched on her face.

He smiled brightly. "How about a nice game of chess?" Tony responded in a robotic tone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

NCIS Autopsy

Tony had his bag slung over his shoulder and was killing time. The irony wasn't lost on him when he was down in autopsy. "Ready for your trip, Anthony?" Ducky asked the young man who was dressed in casual traveling clothes. "Do be careful over there won't you, Anthony?" He said.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Tony raised his voice. Even Palmer looked up from his books.

"We all know your tendency to get into trouble," Ducky turned around so Tony couldn't see the smile.

"Well I'm going into a dangerous country… Hanging out with dangerous people. So logically I should be alright," Tony chuckled. Considering he always seemed to get into strife when doing something normal and safe.

"Ah… Um," Tony stuttered a little.

Ducky assumed that he was about to say something personal. Usually, Tony was articulate but when it came to meaningful things he stuttered a little… Still fearful of being ridiculed if he displayed his feelings.

"Do you think when people reach a certain age it's impossible to change. I know what they say about a leopard changing their spots… That it can't be done," Tony said as clearly as he could.

"Dear, Anthony. It's never too late to initiate change if one so wishes. But the older one gets, the more they have to want the change for themselves. For other people is more difficult," Ducky explained. "What's this about?" He was curious.

"Time this leopard became a lion. I'm going out to hunt some gazelles," he said as he got louder the further he got. Then made a roaring noise.

"That lad just gets stranger and stranger," Ducky commented.

"Hello, Boss," Tony greeted. "On my way to the airport now. Swear that one more person that tells me to be careful… I'm going to go insane. Hell, I might get into trouble just for the hell of it," Tony laughed as he stepped into the elevator.

Gibbs hated elevator rides at times. You couldn't hear conversations until the door opened and there was no way on Earth you could know what you were walking into. Tony doing growling noises was strange even for him. Gibbs began second guessing him self on whether sending Tony would be a great idea.

"Tony… Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked as Tony was waiting for the elevator door to close.

"Nah," Tony answered as the door finally closed.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if Tony was making a particular Harrison Ford reference or if he was merely reading too much into it. It was similar to a scene in a movie who's title escaped him where Ford was in an elevator and a girl said 'Maybe I just don't like you' and Ford replied 'Nah' with a cockiness that only Harrison Ford could make funny.

"Morning, Duck," Gibbs greeted. "They're sending over the records of the two missing soldiers and dead one. Done by courier. I need you to look over them and decipher them. I want to know what they were like," Gibbs said before turning around.

Ducky nodded as Gibbs walked away. "You ever have an interest in psychology, Mister Palmer? The ins and outs of a human's brain is a rather interesting form of design. A complex device protected by simplistic and fragile bone. Inside that brain is the ability to control a full human being. Something that no other machine or thing has done," Ducky continued. His young assistant still had his head buried deep in a book.

"Mister Palmer," Ducky didn't like being ignored.

"You think that'll be on the test," Palmer had only been half listening. "Instead of Gray Matter they should say Gray matters," he said.

"I believe it's time for you to take a break, Mister Palmer," Ducky suggested.

"After this chapter," Palmer responded after checking his notes again. He knew it was time to take a break since it seemed that books was all he could think about.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Five Days Later…

NCIS had become quiet… Professional… Efficient… Dull. Gibbs knew that McGee was trying to fill the void by taking a lighter role but in doing so managed to get on the wrong side of Abby. Ziva agreed with Abby and somehow pissed off Abby even more.

Gibbs was thankful to have the opportunity to speak with his Senior Field Agent. He wasn't expecting communication since the Oman mission had been classified. No finessing or ass-kissing convinced the CIA to read him in. It took a lot of playing to get an Agent out there.

Now he was summoned to M-TAC where Tony was going to do a quick blank filled fill in. The large screen came to life. The static filled satellite feed showed Tony sitting at a desk but nothing around that gave Gibbs any clue to where he was.

"Hey, Boss," Tony greeted normally as if nothing was amiss.

He noticed the damp look on Tony's face and neck. Wherever his Senior Field Agent was, it looked uncomfortably hot. "Whatcha got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Been talking to a few people… Nothing's come of it so far. I'm being taken to… Well can't say, Boss and I will continue the investigation from there," Tony responded. He kept a smile on his face.

"Sounds serious…" Gibbs was about to add something else to the conversation.

"Hey, I know, Boss. Nothing's happening. Been quiet and expecting quiet. The only noisy thing is target practice. But as always I will solemnly swear to watch my back," Tony held up his hand as if he was doing a boy scout salute.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Won't be able to touch base again until at least a week, Boss. SOP you know? Standard Operating Procedure," Tony said calmly. He wiped some sweat from the hairline and checked his fingers.

"Watch yourself out there, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, making it sound more like a warning.

"Knew you cared, Boss. There's nothing out here I need to watch out for out here. Nothing going on. Ah… I have to go. It's like sharing a house with a women and only one phone. Must go. Hope things are running smoothly while I'm gone. Don't wanna come back into world war three," Tony smirked as he stood up. He knew there were was some sort of power play going on when he wasn't there. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to be a fly on the wall.

Gibbs smiled slightly as the screen went blank.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs had just stepped out on the landing overlooking the Squadroom when Abby suddenly appeared beside him.

"You talked to him didn't you? Tony I mean. How is he?" Abby asked in her usual rambling tone.

"Yes, Abs," Gibbs answered. He watched McGee walk around the bullpen while holding a ruler to his head. He was saying something but Gibbs wasn't really listening.

"How is he? Is he keeping safe?" Abby pleaded for not only answers but an answer that would calm her worry.

"He says it's quiet out there and nothing is going on," Gibbs relayed what Tony had told him.

"You believe him?" Abby asked since she was extremely doubtful.

"That's what he told me. And he wasn't bothered by anything," Gibbs answered. Actually he didn't believe things were as smooth as Tony was making them out to be. A compliant DiNozzo usually meant trouble.

"I have to go," Gibbs said as he walked down the steps. McGee had rushed back to his computer as if expecting something. "What have you got?" Gibbs asked in his gruff manner. There was a round of nothings as McGee slapped the desk. "Oh and McGee if you want to walk around with a Ruler on your forehead I'd attach it permanently," Gibbs threatened.

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other with questioning looks.

Gibbs turned and almost walked right through a man with thick black hair just standing there. He stood with a certain amount of uneasy silence. Gibbs looked down and saw the rectangular laminated visitor badge.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"No… Not really. Clayton Webb. I want to pass along a message. I work in the CIA. We've been tracking some activity from your computers… Yours especially," Clayton pointed in McGee's direction.

And McGee gulped.

"Wait we've gone through proper channels," Gibbs stated.

Clayton Webb didn't flinch when Gibbs walked around him to sit at his desk. He swiveled to face him. "That's not the point, Special Agent Gibbs. It's about your current case involving the Gulf of Oman," Clayton gave the reason he was there. "There's nothing going on over there," he told him.

"That is a fact? I have an Agent there," Gibbs stated. Even Tony was saying there was nothing going on there.

"I'm well aware of Agent Tony DiNozzo's deployment. It's imperative that you drop the in depth checking into the operatives," Clayton said.

"I thought nothing was going on," Ziva piped up.

"There IS nothing going on over there. But continuous investigation can minimize their effectiveness in any further operations," Clayton told them. He wasn't about to leave until the situation had become effectively clear.

"We have an investigation to run," Gibbs stood up to his full height.

"If you want information… You don't ask the CIA. You'll hand over any paperwork regarding The Gulf of Oman and information on the alleged missing men. Don't try and trick me we know what you've asked for and what you have received. Any further digging and we will take action," Clayton Webb threatened. There were times he had ordered the crashing of computers or viruses even. It wasn't standard but it served it's purpose.

"Fine," Gibbs said coldly as he made the call to Ducky and Abby. They agreed to hand over everything to Clayton Webb and the CIA. "My Agent?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"He is being looked after and kept out of harm's way," Clayton chuckled lightly. "I think he's having the time of his life actually," he assured the Lead Agent.

Gibbs wasn't convinced. The more it went on, the more concern he was feeling. Ducky and Abby soon came up with boxes in their hands and dumped them on the desk for Clayton to pick up.

Gibbs went through his filing cabinet and put a couple of files on the boxes. "We'll email you our computer files," Gibbs stated. He was still annoyed at having the case taken away from him.

Clayton produced a USB Memory stick and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs obediently inserted the memory stick and started searching for the files to move in there. Once done he tossed it over to McGee who fumbled a catch.

McGee moved the data onto the memory stick as well before tossing to Ziva. Clayton watched as the Former Mossad Officer did the same. She ditched it in his direction and before he could move, the memory stick bounced off his chest and landed on the floor.

"Good," Clayton picked it up and put it securely in his pocket. It was strange to see such an efficient team being so unprofessional. "No wonder why Trent didn't like you guys," he picked up the couple of boxes and adjusted his arms so that it felt lighter to carry. "Guess it'd be too much to ask for a hand," a cold Gibbs stare was all he got in response.

"Thank you," Clayton said. He managed to wiggle a finger free and moved it to act as a wave.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Two and a half weeks later**

Gibbs double timed it into M-TAC. He felt stupid for rushing to talk to his Senior Field Agent since his others seemed to be acting insane. Now… Instead of James Bond, Bruce Willis it was now Doctors, Vipers and God knows what.

Gibbs waited in front of the large screen as the snowy picture came to life. Tony looked like he was in the same place as he was a couple of weeks ago.

"Boss?" Tony stated as he adjusted his collar.

Gibbs didn't answer right away. The resolution of the picture was terrible and a little jumpy. But something didn't look right. There was like a dark look about him. One he had only seen on a couple of occasions.

"Can you hear me, Boss?" Tony asked, thinking there was something wrong with the link.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, Boss," Tony answered after seemingly taking the time to think of an answer. "Soon on the way back. Hey, Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony licked his lips a little before continuing again. "Is everything alright at NCIS? I heard that CIA has taken over the investigation. I had to relay everything to someone else… Sorry, Boss," Tony said with a shrug.

"There's always something going on. Another case," Gibbs responded. He noticed Tony had readjusted his shirt. In the three weeks away he had dropped some weight. That wasn't an unusual thing for somebody on deployment to have happen.

"I'm going to be coming back tomorrow," Tony said as he shifted in his seat.

"How'd everything go? You alright?" Gibbs asked again.

Tony let out an elongated sigh. "It was uneventful. Really dull." Tony said convincingly. "See you when I get back," he said before the screen turned dark. Gibbs bit his bottom lip as he walked silently out of M-TAC. He told nobody of his concern about sending his Senior Field Agent out that way and nothing happening or uneventful sounded more like… 'unofficial secretive shit happened' which was usually the case when the CIA was involved.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: I got this idea from watching a movie that really got to me. One that struck a real nerve. Also… In this story, I decided to use CIA operative Clayton Webb instead of Trent Kort. Praise and criticism welcome as always.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tony deliberately avoided everybody when he got back. Gibbs had left a couple of messages on Tony's answering machine but just got a 'Hi boss' response. Now Tony walked into the bullpen, somewhat subdued and not his usual bouncy self.

There was slight darkness beneath the eyes and Tony carefully put his bag on the floor. Gibbs carefully watched him, half hidden by the case file he was looking over. Sometimes Tony came in early but at times made a big deal out of it.

"Tony," Gibbs said to get his attention.

Tony was eyeing his computer screen. He acted like he didn't hear.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said louder. That got the younger man's attention. "You been having trouble calming down after being in the Gulf of Oman? There are things I can recommend for hyper alertness…" Gibbs said.

Tony looked up and shrugged. "I'm just jetlagged, Boss and it was a bumpy flight. Heavy turbulence. Hyper alertness suggests action as I keep saying, Boss. Nothing happened," Tony knew he sounded like a broken record. "Have we got a case or something we could be working on, Boss?" Tony asked, as he eagerly needed to get back into the swing of things.

There was a sigh of relief as Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen and prepared for the upcoming day of work. "You're back," McGee only just noticed the Senior Field Agent sitting quietly.

"Yes, McGee," Tony said evenly. "I'm going to get some water before we start the day," he stood up and walked away. He didn't turn to see if the others were saying something or even looking in his direction.

Xxxxxxxx

Tony twirled one of the cups of water in his hand. Deeply lost in thought. So much so he didn't see Abby coming towards him. "Ooh, Tony… It's been forever. How'd it go?" Abby asked as she wrapped her arms around his body in her usual way. She was just careful enough not to spill his drinks.

"Whoa," Tony said as his body involuntarily stiffened.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked as she let go. The reaction was one she didn't expect. "Something happen?" She asked.

This prompted the now automated response. "Quite uneventful," Tony still sounded like a parrot. But he didn't care.

"Then what's with the reaction just now?" Abby asked.

Tony held up the three cups of water. "I didn't want to spill these," he responded. It sounded reasonable to him. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why didn't you call as soon as you got back?" Abby admonished him.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a good reason to share with that. Last thing he wanted was to talk with anyone. None of them could understand even if he could talk about Iran.

"I've got to get to work," Tony said as he headed back to the bullpen.

"We'll talk later," Abby called out to his back.

"Yep," Tony said without turning around. "Here you go," Tony put a cup on Ziva's desk and then gave one to McGee before sitting down at his own desk.

There were times when Tony did the very same thing. Though at times he'd carefully slit the cups so when they took a drink it'd spill. He wasn't above torturing his colleagues with practical jokes that were borderline harassment. Their reaction to Tony's offering was suspicious.

"There's nothing wrong with the cups," Tony stated as if the others had voiced their thoughts.

"So what was it like?" McGee asked.

"What was what like?" Tony closed his e-mail and looked at the younger agent. "There? There's nothing to tell," his voice was raised out of agitation. People kept asking him and he was just sick of telling them the same thing.

"This guy from the CIA said you were having the time of your life over there," McGee told him what Clayton Webb had said.

"Oh he did?" Tony was surprised about that. "Well I got to shoot at a few targets and blow up a few things… That was fun. There's nothing wrong with the damn cups," Tony's anger rose slightly towards the end. He watched the other two examine their cups suspiciously.

"Can you blame us for being suspicious, Tony?" Ziva asked before McGee had a chance to respond in exactly the same way.

Tony shook his head. There was no real reason to argue. Over the years he had been a real ass and knew that over time they'd realize he was being genuine. "I left the old Tony behind. I've grown a lot," Tony told them without giving too much detail away.

Gibbs was quietly observing the conversation, especially Tony's reaction. He hid it well by busying him self-reading an old case file. Tony often referred to his gut feelings as 'spider senses tingling' are that was the case then his were going nuts. Something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Nobody can go through such a change in a couple of weeks," Ziva stated.

"Yeah?" Tony's mind drifted back.

"_You're coming?" The marine officer asked._

_Tony put on the glasses and vest before strapping the gun to his shoulder. It was the type they had practiced with on the targets._

"_You do know it's dangerous right?" _

"_I'm a federal agent. I've faced dangerous situations and death before," Tony responded. "If you're going to the place perhaps I can talk to some potential witnesses take some photos and get a look for myself" Tony raised his voice over the other talking and noise._

"_This isn't a suspect's house. You may be good with a Sig but you're still learning with a Carbine."_

"_We don't need the hassle of having to baby-sit."_

"_I'm capable and I'll remember to shoot in the direction everyone else is shooting," Tony responded. He did what the others were doing. The equipment amplified the heat he was feeling and was already beginning to sweat._

"_Don't forget a shitload of water. We're getting' there in two parts. First settin' up a halfway point and then wait for a temporary checkpoint. Don't know how long we'll be there. You can wait for the second group"_

_Tony thought about that. It probably would've been easier. "Aren't we flying?" Tony looked to the sky. There were no signs of Helicopters._

"_We're lucky to be driving. Could've ended up hiking."_

"Tony," McGee had said for the second time.

For a second Tony believed he was back in Iran. What was a tricky routine of questioning witnesses and those in the squad went to hell in a hand basket when he went onsite. He could here the people talking, almost choke on the sand filled air and even feel the sweat. But there he was, sitting comfortably in the air-conditioned work area on carpeted floor surrounded by the familiar, almost safe orange walls.

"Thanks for the water," McGee said as he started his computer.

"Damn, McGee. It's just a cup of water. I didn't do it for thanks," Tony waved his hand to brush it off.

Again, Ziva and McGee exchanged glances. Whenever Tony acted this nicely it was usually to set them up for something or he'd act like he did the whole world a favor. Gibbs had silently listened to everything and vowed to dig a little deeper when he had him over for a steak dinner.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Gibbs residence Night Time**

"You don't really need to do this, Boss," Tony said. Gibbs smiled as he cooked the steak in the living room fire. At least some things didn't change. He speared the steak with his knife and dropped it on the plate. He did the same for Tony. "It's tough for the body to come off rations," Gibbs handed Tony the plate. He made sure the younger man started on his steak before starting on his. "Abs told me about your reunion today. She's worried about you, DiNozzo," it wasn't a question but more of a request. He took pride in looking out for his team members. "Caught me off guard, Boss. And anyway, such physical interaction is against the law," Tony stated calmly.

"Law?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. When talking with Tony on a personal level, he didn't initiate eye contact. That action always seemed to keep the atmosphere relaxed.

"What?" Tony asked as he cut into the rare steak again.

"You just said physical interaction is against the law," Gibbs reminded Tony. The wording was odd.

"I did? I meant to say rules, it's against the rules," Tony responded quickly.

"And you in the bullpen today?" Gibbs queried.

Tony licked his lips as he put the knife and fork down. "I'm a pig… I'm an idiot, almost everything about me is wrong. I know it's stupid that it's taken me all these years for it to finally sink in. McGee and Ziva will get used to the change… Eventually," Tony answered.

"Coincided with The Gulf of Oman trip did it?" Gibbs prodded more. Tony never gave up anything without a fight. Gibbs knew he had to be direct and attempt to ask the right questions.

"Coincidental," Tony leaned back a little and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry.

"There's no such thing as coincidences, Tony. What happened over there?" Gibbs asked as he turned around.

Tony's focus was distracted, drawn to the rare steak sitting on the plate. There was still a bit of pink in the meat and some juice on the plate. The juice became redder and redder until it closely resembled blood.

_Tony didn't understand the words they were saying. But he understood fear and anger. Anger versus fear was always an uneven match. "Stop! Wait!" Tony cried out. It had to be stopped._

"_Stop!" He felt an arm around his chest, holding him back and slightly off balance._

"_Stay out of it," the marine behind him said into his ear._

_Staying out of it? They were knee-deep in it. Just being there, they were knee deep and forced to see the consequences of their interaction. They could end it. Tony's trigger finger tapped the trigger of the Carbine._

"_We gotta stop it," Tony begged them to do something. _

"_Welcome to the real world, civvy"_

Tony was glad that Gibbs snapped him out of it. The flashbacks were intense. "Sorry, Boss. Guess I drifted off," Tony rubbed his eyes and waited for Gibbs to say something else.

"You get some downtime and debriefed?" Gibbs asked him.

"Told you, Boss. Nothing happened. It was uneventful. I don't know why everybody insists that something happened over there. Are things that dull around here that they have to invent action stories? That's what movies are for." Tony answered as he stood to his feet. "If people are so bored see a damn movie!"

"Then you convince me that nothing happened," Gibbs said after listening to Tony's rant.

"Nothing happened. Nothing happened. How many damn times do I have to say that NOTHING happened?" Tony emphasized on the nothing. "Thanks for the steak, Boss. I gotta go home and hit the sack," he headed out the door before Gibbs could take matters any further.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**Naval Base Norfolk**_

_**Norfolk, Virginia**_

It was still dark in the morning when Team Gibbs arrived at the Norfolk Naval Hospital. A young Petty Officer had taken a forced nosedive over the edge of the Guided Missile Destroyer, USS RAMAGE. Fortunately the man had survived with a broken leg, a couple of broken ribs and dislocated shoulder.

"Sorry… He's in no condition to see anyone," the RN told them. "Petty Officer Noel Young is sedated and on painkillers. If you leave your number, I can contact you when he's able to coherently see visitors," the RN told them.

Gibbs handed her a card and she pocketed it. "Seems like Petty Officer Noel Young is a popular guy," she muttered to somebody when the others were already up the hall.

"I'll get a look at the crime scene, Boss," Tony suggested first as he walked up close.

"Witnesses are being held on board," Ziva said.

"The USS RAMAGE was launched on February 11 1994 and commissioned on July 22 1995. Named after World War 2 Medal of Honor recipient Admiral Lawson Ramage," McGee read from the information. "She's no stranger to controversy… In 2009… While on exercises in Poland, a sailor accidentally discharged three rounds from an M240 gun into a Gyndia warehouse… It didn't cause any injuries and the authorities didn't investigate," McGee gave the rundown of the notable event.

"We're going to investigate this one," Gibbs said. "You accompany DiNozzo to the scene, Ziver and McGee and I will talk to the suspect and potential witnesses," Gibbs ordered.

Xxxxxxxx

**NAVY Shipyard**

"I'll get the crime scene gear," Tony said as he quickly opened the trunk. "You mind closing the trunk?" Tony nodded in its direction.

Gibbs watched the two go toward the ship. A couple of nights ago he was concerned about his Senior Field Agent but he seemed to have calmed down a little. Perhaps it was just a case of getting used to the change. Ducky had told him about Tony asking if it was ever too late to change old habits. Gibbs and McGee walked inside the USS RAMAGE and to the mess where the suspect was being held. It wasn't a surprise to see an armed guard standing at the entrance.

"I can't let you enter," the guard told them.

Gibbs produced his badge. "Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee… NCIS," he said as he gave the guard a closer look.

"Wait out here," the guard told them as he entered Mess. Gibbs caught a glimpse of a man talking to who he assumed was a suspect before the door was closed in front of him.

Gibbs waited, impatiently for the door to be reopened. He hated when things seemed to be out of his control. The door opened and out stepped the man he had seen just a couple of weeks ago.

"Agent Webb," Gibbs sighed angrily.

"Webb, Clayton Webb or Mister Webb," Clayton Webb motioned for Gibbs to follow him.

"We have to question Jason Pyke," Gibbs said. He was already annoyed.

"No," Clayton Webb responded quickly.

"He's a suspect in a crime against a navy Petty Officer. We have to question him," Gibbs was rapidly losing his patience.

"No,' Clayton Webb responded in the exact same tone.

Gibb sighed angrily again.

Webb knew it was tough to deal with NCIS and he had to be defiant. "He'll be questioned by the CIA and punished by the CIA," Webb stood his ground with hands on hips and chest out.

"He must be questioned by us," Gibbs stated.

"Not by you," Webb responded.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs blinked a few times. Surely he hadn't heard the man right.

"Not by you. Agent DiNozzo," Webb said in an even tone. It was a tone that said take it or leave it.

"Get DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered McGee.

"Yes, Boss," McGee left the tense situation quickly.

Webb waited until the young NCIS Agent was out of view and earshot before giving his attention back to Gibbs.

"Is Agent DiNozzo alright?" Webb's demeanor had changed. The question came across as quiet and showed some concern. Gibbs probably would've decked the man if it didn't sound like a genuine query.

"Why?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Can't a guy ask?" Webb stepped down a little.

"The CIA doesn't just enquire about someone's health," Gibbs answered coldly. They had a terrible reputation when it came to peoples' health. Basically they didn't care much about others really.

"Agent DiNozzo," Webb nodded to the taller agent approaching. Tony nodded in back in greeting. Webb continued speaking. "You're going to question Jason Pyke then you're going to release him into our custody," he continued.

Tony nodded. He knew the name and the reason why he was being asked to question the suspect on behalf of NCIS. He walked into the mess and Clayton Webb closed the door and waited for the others.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tony sat down in front of the muscular man and he pulled out his notebook. There was a moment of silence as Tony wasn't about to dare speak and cleared the throat a couple of times.

"Well let's hear it, Civvy," Jason was the first one to speak.

Tony looked down. He hated that nickname as soon as heard it. It was a name that just stuck and probably would always be with him.

"Let's go through what happened," Tony looked up. "Did you get into a fight with Petty Officer Noel Young?" Tony got straight to the point.

"I did," Jason answered straight to the point.

"In the fight did you throw or did he accidentally go over the edge of the RAMAGE?" Tony asked. He had seen the railing of the area. It would've been nearly impossible for someone to accidentally go overboard. So either they jumped or they were pushed and Tony was confident it was the latter.

"He did go over the edge, Civvy," Jason responded without giving too much away.

"Did Noel Young jump or was he thrown? What was the fight over?" Tony asked. He leaned forward and sounded like he had authority.

"Noel Young's a pig. He was forcing him self on Lieutenant Jayne. Actually was bragging that he'll have her one way or another. When I approached him, he accused me of being jealous and actually laughed as he made a 'gentleman's' bet that he'll get her first," Jason explained what happened. "I warned the guy, civvy. Told them that that crap isn't tolerated," he told him.

"Then what happened?" Tony asked though he could tell what happened next.

"He kept pushing me. So I taught him a lesson. I think there'd be a few of us who'd do exactly the same thing," Jason stated as if there was nothing wrong with it. "Noel Young attempted to fight back. Should've gone for the groin, teach him a real lesson. I drove him back… Shoved him to the rail, people where cheering us on. Next thing… I threw him overboard," Jason continued the explanation.

"Did you intend to kill him?" Tony asked as he closed the notebook.

"I don't know… What would you have done?" Jason asked a question, quietly demanding an answer.

"I don't think I would've tried to throw someone overboard," Tony stood up and pocketed the notebook.

Jason laughed and took a moment to compose himself. "That's a bit rich coming from you," he responded in a cold manner.

"That was there… This is here," Tony narrowed his eyes. The man was right. Was it hypocritical for him to criticize the action taken?

"A man who wanted to gun down half a village won't stoop to throwing someone overboard. A little strange don't you think?" Jason scoffed. He watched Tony get that distant look in his eyes, the look that showed a haunted soul. It was almost as if the Agent was still coming to terms with what happened.

"I'm going to recommend a psych eval," Tony cut off his sentence and headed for the door. He would send in the CIA guy, make his thoughts and that known. There was something that stuck though… How could he judge the guy when he was so willing to start a massacre? He stepped aside to allow Webb to enter. He then silently waited as he pondered what his next course of action should be. He knew he'd have to wait awhile before requesting a shrink session. Though he couldn't say much about anything. And he was sure nobody else would understand. His Boss, Gibbs, was a marine and therefore tell him to get over it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm glad that people like me using Clayton Webb. Those who don't know, he's the CIA guy from JAG. I think he's better for this story than Kort. Though I do think I did mislabel this as tragedy. Oh the USS RAMAGE is a real guided missile destroyer that did have mishap in Gyndia, Poland when it accidentally fired into a warehouse. Don't think anything's coincidental in this story. LOL. Enjoy as usual reviews/critics are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

THE RIGHT TURN

Gibbs gut was speaking volumes when Webb had willingly handed over Jason Pyke. That made him suspicious. That was put aside as he watched his Senior Field Agent animatedly talked with the CIA operative. The man returned in kind as they talked with intensity. Tony went to approach the team but suddenly turned around. It was impossible to tell whether they were talking or having a stare down. Gibbs hated the not knowing what was being discussed but not as much as the silence on the trip back to DC.

Xxxxxxx

_**Tony's Apartment**_

Tony sat on the couch alone and with a single light on. He wrapped his arms tightly around the cushion he was holding and squeezed it as tight as he could. Memories invaded his privacy. When he was awake he thought about Iran… Almost every time he closed his eyes he could see it.

Something felt wet and sticky beneath his feet. Without having to look at the substance, he could tell it was blood. Hell… He knew the feel of blood. It's sickly smell and the nauseating taste. He leaped off the couch and hopped on one foot to check the soul of the other. There was a dark, red stain on the carpet that wasn't there before.

"I'm going insane," Tony covered his eyes with his hands and slowly dragged them down over his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when the stain was no longer there.

He convinced him self that it had to be a dream. Sleep hadn't been easy to accomplish lately and sleep deprivation had a knack for messing with one's mind. Tony sat back on the couch and leaned backwards. At least things had calmed down a little.

A loud scream of anguish and pain coming from right next to him made him jump off the couch once more. Turning on his heels he saw the figure of the woman sitting there. Her long black hair was a matted mess of sweat and dirt. Her head snapped back, struck by an invisible object. Her face returned to its original position, blood began pouring out of a whole in her forehead.

"I'm sorry… What do you want?" Tony cried out. The woman jerked back again, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

Tony looked around at the floor than the couch, then back at the floor. He grabbed his cell from the coffee table and sat on the dining room table. As his shaky hand scrolled through the contacts in his cell, he covered his eyes with the free hand to protect him self from any more incidences. He fought hard to compose him self enough and thought perhaps just hearing a friendly voice would help.

"_Oh? Oh… Hold it there. Tony?" _Abby sounded a little surprised at the interruption and a little out of breath.

As with a lot of times when speaking with Abby at odd times, he felt like he was interrupting something. Unfortunately, Abby had the patience of a saint when it came to Tony… Sometimes he wondered if that was a good thing… or a curse.

"_Tony,"_ her voice was a little more forceful.

"You're busy… It's late… I think…" Tony began to say. There was a clunk sound on the other end.

"_Get a better grip," _Abby said after awhile.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "You've got company," he said with a silent shrug.

"_You okay? You don't sound too good. Give me a sec so I can get untied," _Abby said. Her voice became slightly muffled.

Tony shook his head slowly. What bothered him was something like this wasn't shocking. "No… Sorry I called. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Tony fought against the urge to start talking. He was sure a babbling idiot was the last thing Abby needed or wanted in this point of time.

"_It's okay," _Abby insisted.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Tony responded, confident in ending the conversation there and then. He snapped the phone shut and pocketed the cell. Tony chuckled slightly, he had always thought he lived an exciting sex life but compared to Abby's his was extremely dull. Maybe he should pick up his game.

Tony slapped him self on the back of the head. It was exactly the behavior he was trying to change. Old habits were so easy to slip back into. Why was changing so difficult too complete.

Xxxxxxx

_**NCIS**_

If there was a wall of silence surrounding the event on the RAMAGE it seemed to have been broken through by a flood of information. Gibbs answered the phone once again. It seemed a few were willing to tell their full versions of the truth and a couple more were due in DC.

Gibbs was half listening and watched Tony walk passed, placing lunch orders on the appropriate desks before sitting on the edge of his own.

During a lull in the phone conversation with the man on the other end, Gibbs looked at Tony who was nibbling at his hotdog. "You do realize they have this new invention called a chair?" Gibbs asked. It felt like the receiver was sticking to his ear because it was that long.

Tony looked behind him at the chair and then watched McGee tentatively look in the white paper bag that contained his lunch.

"Thanks," McGee sounded surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Tony raised his voice as he jumped off the desk and walked around. He noticed that Ziva had the same initial reaction. The initial distrust. "Damn it! I'm trying to just do the right thing and all I get is distrust?" Tony threw his arms up.

Gibbs saw the irritation boiling over. "Go… Take lunch. Come back in half an hour… Take your cells with you," Gibbs watched as they seemed to hurriedly grab the gear they needed and headed off in three separate directions. He pursed his lips tightly as he wondered how he could get the team working as a team.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Autopsy**_

Ducky had finished an autopsy and cleaned up before lunch. As far as he believed, the rest of the afternoon was relatively free. That always gave him the opportunity to organize any filing or even catch up with research on latest techniques. The lone figure standing in front of the Autopsy drawers startled him a bit.

The man's head was facing downwards as if in deep thought. The figure clearly belonged to Agent Tony DiNozzo.

"What brings you down here, Anthony?" Ducky asked. He wasn't aware of anything that the Lead Team needed from him. There had been no phone calls or visits from anyone.

"It's about the guy who threw the Petty Officer over the edge of the RAMAGE. I've known him," Tony eventually turned around and leaned up against the autopsy table closest to the drawers. It gave them a satisfied distance. "He actually recently returned from a tour… Easily irritated, uncontrollable anger and am sure he's suffering flashbacks… And you know has starting to see things, like hallucinations," Tony avoided using the phrase 'A friend of mine' since Ducky was too smart for that. Still… He had to be cautious.

"Sounds like Post Traumatic Stress," Ducky advised. "I'd actually recommend that he seek help since PTSD can be a debilitating and even deadly if left untreated," Ducky suggested without giving it a second thought.

"What if he can't really discuss what had happened? You know if it was secretive or something," Tony added and folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, Anthony… Doesn't matter how alone one feels, there's always somebody that would listen," Ducky advised seriously.

"Well it seems that he's not sure if his friends would listen or would even care. He sure as hell knows that they can't and won't understand," Tony bit his lip and waited for a response. It was too late to scrutinize exactly what he was saying. He was certain that he hadn't given too much away.

"Whether they understand or not is not really the issue. Just the lad has to talk about it before it eats him up and by the sounds of it, it already has," Ducky said.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony nodded his thanks as well as he walked passed the ME.

"Is there anything else I can assist you lot with?" Ducky asked.

"We'll call on you if there is," Tony held one hand up and waved as he approached the elevator.

"I'll be here," Ducky responded. He knew he shouldn't be making judgments on people he hasn't seen. That would be considered unprofessional. His afternoon was clear so perhaps he could talk with Jason Pyke maybe that would help the others understand what happened.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**NORFOLK Naval Base**_

Gibbs navigated expertly through the crowd of people until he found a parking spot clear of everyone. Through the passenger side window, he could see part of the large Carrier ENTERPRISE was at port. He nodded, understanding the reason why things were so busy.

"There's a list of crew that are willing and able to talk," McGee said as he looked through the email on his laptop computer.

"Get it ready," Gibbs adjusted the rearview mirror. "Ziver and McGee go start organizing the people who are talking," Gibbs watched them leave almost as quickly as he gave the order. He turned around in his seat to see Tony asleep still and hadn't stirred when they arrived. Tony's cheek was pressed up against the glass.

Gibbs stepped out and opened the rear door. Fortunately for Tony he was wearing a seatbelt. He startled him self awake after feeling like he was falling. "Sorry, Boss," Tony yawned.

"You okay?" Gibbs sounded concerned as Tony unbuckled his seatbelt. Normally he would be annoyed at the young man for sleeping in the car. But he looked dog-tired and clearly not had a good night's sleep in quite awhile.

Tony pondered the question as he made sure he had everything and was ready to go. "Okay?" Tony asked as if confused by the question.

"Are you sick?" Gibbs glared him down, more than demanding a straightforward and honest answer.

"Sick, Boss? No," Tony leaned against the car. He felt like he was drugged in a way. Very sluggish and his eyes were physically fighting against his mind too close.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs admonished his second in command harshly.

"Am just a little tired that's all," that was the truth according to Tony. He was tired. At least with the constant traveling he was able to catch something that resembled a peaceful sleep. "Oh the ENTERPRISE is in port as well?" Tony looked up, easily changing the subject.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs shook his head. He and Tony had been sitting through five long-winded testimonials. If he didn't know better he would've said their time was deliberately being wasted. It was four days until the RAMAGE was due to set sail again… That meant there was way too much time to swamp an investigation.

Gibbs gave a scornful look at Tony who made no attempt at hiding a yawn.

"Well there was also this area down below that was used for gambling," the young man told him.

Gibbs looked back from Tony at the woman who seemed barely out of school.

"What has that got to do with Petty Officer Noel Young going overboard?" Tony asked before Gibbs managed to ask that very question.

"What? Someone went overboard?" The young woman asked in complete surprise.

Gibbs shifted impatiently in his seat before standing up. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he went to open the door.

"When I heard an investigation was going on… I immediately thought you were investigating the gambling culture aboard this ship," she told them to apologize for her mistake.

"It's okay… You were doing the right thing," Tony said in a flat tone.

"It's just. Oh God… There's not going to be a black mark on my record is there. It's just…" she began babbling. "What about if they're connected? Sometimes the games can get very personal," she said to them.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "DiNozzo… I want you to go up top, get access to the bank records of Pyke as well as Young's bank records since they were aboard the ship up 'til now," Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss," Tony responded and turned to the woman who was walking out the door. "Don't worry. You did the right thing," he reiterated to her.

"Thank you," she responded before leaving their site.

Gibbs pursed his lips as he left to talk with the Captain. More than anything he wanted this run around to stop. He had enough witness statements and some statements that had no bearing on why he was there.

"Enough," Gibbs snapped at the people waiting just outside.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs nodded in Tony's direction as he, McGee and Ziva walked up to the ENTERPRISE. Captain Rayson was aboard the other ship going over some thing with the other Captain. Tony was too busy talking on the cell and taking notes to even look in the direction.

The sound of three Blackhawk Helicopters leaving the Carrier Deck, flying in precision formation caused only a handful of people to look up. Some that weren't used to seeing such action, shielded their eyes from the sun and watched the helicopters fly over the base and banked around and headed north, following the coastline. They soon disappeared out of sight.

Tony snapped the phone shut and finished writing down the notes. He walked back to the RAMAGE. Gibbs would probably still be interviewing people and he wondered if McGee and Ziva should have finished up checking the sleeping quarters of Petty Officer Noel Young and Jason Pyke.

Tony heard some loud sirens coming from the Carrier's direction. The ear piercing screech told people around that there was a sudden emergency. Tony was thankful that they were on the other ship.

Tony's mind yelled at him when he couldn't find Gibbs. His heart almost began beating out of his chest when he heard the others had gone onto the Carrier to speak with the Captain and there was an explosion.

"You okay, Agent?" The older man asked.

"Agent DiNozzo," Tony responded. He fumbled for his badge to show ID.

"Sit down," The man said firmly.

Tony suddenly felt sick. He doubled over and rested the palms of his hands on his thighs and breathed deeply to try and get rid of the nausea. The helpless feeling came flooding back. He could almost see his colleagues dead and bloodied on the floor.

"Oh God," Tony slumped to his knees.

Instead of seeing the metallic floor he was kneeling on, he was back on the gravel and dirt ground. The half-buried body was barely recognizable as human. It was bloodied and bruised and left out for the elements. The woman sounded inhuman and now looked inhuman and the locals were treating her as such.

"I'm so sorry," Tony let out.

He felt someone lift him to his feet by a hand under the armpit.

"Why?" He asked.

Tony asked the question. It was asking more than he was saying. Why didn't they do anything? Why did they do what they did? And why the hell didn't they stop it? So many whys and no suitable answers.

"Why are we here?" Tony asked. Weren't they there to make a difference?

"We're escorting you to investigate the case," one of the others answered.

"You okay?" The voice almost sounded like a ghost to Tony.

"Why are we here?" Tony asked again.

"Hey!" The voice was louder.

"I could've done something," Tony said angrily. He had the chance but was stopped. There was no other way to look at events. It was his fault.

"Come this way," the distant voice said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know that this chapter maybe a little confusing but hopefully not too confusing. LOL. But things in here is setting up for the near future. This chapter would've been done earlier but had a darn blackout and had to start again. Reviews and Criticism is always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Right Turn**

"Are you alright?" The pestering voice asked.

Tony realized he was sitting down with head between his legs. He was startled to find a couple of people hovering over him. Without arguing, he took the water that was offered him.

"Thought we lost you there," the young man asked.

"I'm fine," Tony answered once he regained his composure. How he got to the room was no longer important. That importance was overridden by the desire to keep up appearances.

"You almost went catatonic," the young man eyed Tony as he stood on his feet.

"I'm fine," Tony reiterated.

"Of course, Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he began making his way to the bridge.

The man jogged slowly to catch up. "You were standing there and you went deathly white and began mumbling something. I really should take you to the ship doctor," he said as he almost kept going when Tony stopped in his tracks.

"I'm fine and I was asking about the explosion," Tony sounded annoyed. There was a more pressing issue than a small blacking out episode. That could be dealt with later if it was important.

"Well there's not too much to say at the moment. No details has emerged yet that I'm aware of," the man responded to the annoyance.

Tony huffed slowly as they were waiting in the CommRoom. No communication had come through as of yet and Tony had checked his cell and tried numerous times to call Gibbs and McGee. But they were turned off… Or damaged. There was nothing he could do except to wait helplessly for any word. Waiting to find out if they were okay, injured or worst case scenario… Killed.

He could do nothing. It was déjà vu.

Unlike what happened in Iran he wasn't going to allow history to repeat its self. There was a lot of discussion going on, therefore it was easy to just slip away. It was unnoticed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tony was stopped as soon as he boarded the Carrier. Things were hectic as one man seemingly believed he could hold the charging agent with one hand on the chest. With his other hand he directed people in and out of the main area.

"Excuse me, Sir. You can't enter," the man was defiant.

Tony reached into his pocket and almost shoved his ID into the man's face. The man leaned back so he could at least clearly read the identification and see the badge.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I still can't let you enter," the man reiterated.

"There's a three federal agents in there!" Tony pointed to the main part of the carrier. There was a tone in his voice that said it all. No further explanation was necessary.

"We have a possible contamination leak. At the moment it looks like we've contained it and as a safety precaution we're quarantining the sick bay area as a precautionary measure. Give me your cell number so I can call you with further information," the man signed the clipboard that he was handed while still keeping an eye on the agent standing before him.

"I'll assist," Tony said. If needed he was sure he could get into a hazmat suit.

"We've got more help than we possibly need. There's nothing you can do. Just stand there or wait off the ship."

Tony felt like he was going to snap. Just one person was standing in his way and nobody was around to hold the Senior Field Agent back. He rubbed his right hand up and down his jacket just below where his should holster was. It felt like the right thing to do and so easy.

"Out of our way."

Tony stepped aside as people brought equipment right passed him. If he hadn't moved, he was sure he would've been knocked back. Tony sighed angrily as he was still being ordered back.

"If you're gonna wait here then I suggest you step to the side, Sir," Tony was pointed to an area away from the main traffic. His eyes never leaving the guy so he could be notified immediately of any situation developments. Out of impatience, he paced around.

Xxxxxxxx

Sick Bay

Gibbs couldn't believe that they were each given a uniform that didn't quite fit right. The good thing about K-Mart clothes was that one didn't lose a lot of money if they had to be burned.

He didn't flinch as the needle went into his arm and blood was slowly drawn into the chamber. His mind was on something else, a time a few years earlier. It felt the same. Having blood taken and waiting around for results. There was a makeshift plastic room erected to protect the quarantine area from the outside.

"When do we get the results?" McGee asked as the one that drew his blood carefully stored the sample in a container.

"We have to accompany the samples to Portsmouth," one of them said. "Oh… Here are some drinks… It could be a long wait," he carefully carried a tray of cups of water and put it on the table.

With a sudden rush, the room almost became empty except for the dozen in temporary quarantine. Gibbs eyed the tray before beginning to pace around like a caged animal.

"This is all too familiar, Boss. Remember the plague?" McGee wondered aloud. He wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Unlike back then, they didn't have something to get their minds off of things.

"It is not unusual for military ships to transport chemical, biological or toxic materials," Ziva chimed in as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is precaution," Gibbs stopped and watched as one of the younger men took a cup of water and took a large mouthful.

"Why is there numbers on the cups?" Ziva looked at the cup that she was handed by one of the sailors.

"Lucky thirteen," Carl stated with a slight chuckle as he revealed the small black numbers written on his cup. "Oh… I was told that it's in case we're infected by the cargo there's a chance we could infect the others, so this way we can reduce that chance," Carl licked his lips thoroughly before taking another mouthful.

"Oh," Ziva responded. The idea sounded feasible. She lay back on the bed and studied the ceiling while half listening to a couple of the others talking about some sort of upcoming event.

Gibbs relaxed a little when it seemed that McGee and Ziva had surrendered to the waiting game. There were other things weighing on his mind of course but unfortunately, most of the time problems could only be solved one at a time.

Xxxxxxxx

NCIS HQ

Vance was annoyed and angry, a bad cocktail for a Director. The reactive NCIS team had a special gift for getting themselves into trouble. Clayton Webb from the CIA, like most operatives he knew, was a scheming problem. First he had the case taken away from Team Gibbs and in a sudden turnaround gave the case back…

That was suspicious.

And now the Team was rendered ineffective due to a contamination issue caused by an explosion. Right now, they were waiting and the investigation had come to a complete stand still. He had called the secondary team and hauled a disgruntled Agent DiNozzo back from Norfolk so he could update the secondary team.

With the important part organized, he was now waiting for a video link to be established. Despite all the altercations, he felt responsible for the agents that were beneath him. He was a director that preferred loosening the reigns… And yanking them back in line or even hang them if the situation called for it.

Vance closed the folder to a fresh set of expense reports especially the usual requests from the pro-active agents.

"Agent DiNozzo is here as ordered, Director Vance," his secretary's voice came through the intercom.

Vance reached over and pressed the talk button. "Send him in," he said to her, dispensing with pleasantries.

The door swung open and Tony closed it as soon as he entered the Director's office. For a while, he stood at the desk and waited for the director to say something. His mind only half on where he was. Something about the whole events weren't sitting right. Even though he was privy to some information there was still a lot that had been withheld. It was something he had understood the need for but lately really began to understand.

"You have updated Agent Wesley's team?" Vance asked.

"I don't understand why… I'm capable of closing this investigation," Tony defended his ability.

"It is a matter of team efficiency and safety, Agent DiNozzo. That's it. The matter is not up for discussion. That'll be all, Agent DiNozzo," Vance employed a stern tone when it looked as if the agent was about to argue further.

"Fine," Tony hissed as he left the Director's office.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**NCIS Bullpen**_

Abby had heard that Tony was back and also that the others were still in Norfolk but there were no details released. The Team Leader, Wesley acted like a Director's pet, so eager to please and get the job done quickly. She wheeled a trolley around and ended up in front of the Pro-Active team's station.

"Thank you, Miss Scuito," Wesley was a shorter agent who probably just scraped through any height requirement. Abby handed him the copy of reports from the Investigation in Norfolk. "Is this all?" He asked.

Abby stared daggers at him. Her boots added to her height and she felt like she towered over him.

"Of course it is," Wesley put the file on his desk with the other reports he was given. "Just because I've been handed the investigation by the A Team doesn't mean YOU have to be callous too us," he regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. Too bad he couldn't rewind and stop himself.

Abby slightly cocked her head sideways and she stared more deeply, more dangerously.

"Forget it," Wesley donned his glasses and leaned back in the chair. "Thanks for saving me the hassle of chasing this down," but he was already talking to the Forensics Expert's back as she made her way to the infamous bullpen.

Abby refused to acknowledge the gratitude. It didn't matter if he went running to the Director with a complaint. In her mind, she complied with the order efficiently and without verbal objection and therefore no problem on their side.

"Tony!" Abby's demeanor changed when she saw him sitting at his desk and working at his computer with his face contorted with concentration and thought.

It took awhile for him to respond.

"Whatcha doing?" She wondered around the desk to stand behind him.

"How long does it take to set up a satellite feed in a Carrier?" Tony asked as he closed down the window on screen.

This time she did note that Tony flinched when she rested her hand on his shoulder. In fact he shrugged it off as quickly as she put it on. "You hurt your shoulder?" She asked.

"No… About the feed," he said flatly to keep her on track.

"No more than a couple of hours really… Four, five at the very most. That's if a satellite is really hard to get hold of. Since it's on an aircraft carrier, security or equipment or trained personnel isn't an issue they should get it done in two hours easily," Abby answered the question.

Tony felt like screaming. And or throttling something. "That's what I thought," he responded. If events weren't turning against him, people were. Why were they seemingly deliberately dragging things along?

"I thought you may be hungry," Abby handed him a roll that had been sitting in her wire trolley.

"No," Tony waved a hand but his stomach growled, calling him a liar.

"I think someone's arguing with you, Tony," she held it just beneath his nose and looked satisfied when the stomach repeated the noise.

Tony grunted and reluctantly accepted the food on offer. He didn't want to eat now, he wanted to wait until later but couldn't argue with Abby. She watched him begin to eat it. "Still no word?" Abby enquired about the rest of the team.

"Nothing as of yet," Tony responded absently. "They were in the area of a Carrier when there was an explosion and there's a possibility they were exposed to some sort of chemical stuff. They're waiting in quarantine… That was…" Tony checked his watch, it had been several hours and still no word to him at all. In one speedy action, Tony slung his gym bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys off the table.

"You?" Abby asked. She was still shocked and her demeanor turned flat.

What was I doing? That question went through his mind. He was talking on the phone, that was all. "I was doing nothing. While all that was going on, I was doing nothing," he shook his head, disappointment growing with his words.

"I don't… Where are you going?"

Tony didn't turn around too answer. "I'm going to find out what the hell's taking them so long. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were stalling us," Tony said. He could hear Abby's footsteps following quickly behind him.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**NORFOLK NAVAL BASE**_

Gibbs silently responded as he was ordered. His mind was racing but kept his outwardly appearance as if he wasn't concerned. That was only to keep his own team level headed. With no clear cut leader for the other people so they were all over the place. Fear of the unknown often spread like disease.

Gibbs waited impatiently as his blood pressure was taken as it was done regularly. He knew his body intimately and there was nothing abnormal. It was a pain in the ass that the personnel just didn't get that.

"You sure you're okay?" A doctor's mask muffled his voice a little. "Your temperature's a couple of degrees above the norm, Carl. Any other symptoms? Nausea? Stomach cramps?" the man studied the thermometer and then the patient's features.

"I'm feeling a little sick… Couldn't that be stress?" Carl asked the man.

"In any other situation, I'd say yes," the man responded. They began talking quietly for awhile before the doctor nodded and headed to a younger man's bunk to begin checking him over.

"Oh," was all the Doctor said after checking the young man's pulse. It was racing. "You're not looking so good," the Doctor observed and told him straight. "I'll be back," the Doctor motioned for the others in masks to follow him outside.

The young man checked his own pulse and frowned at what he felt. Then too everyone's surprise, he chuckled slightly. "I knew it. I always had this feeling that I was going to die by poison… This is it," he laid back in the bed and turned silent, waiting for what was perceived to be the bitter end.

Gibbs shook his head. Some people were quick to resign themselves to fate. There were a couple of inaudible moans of annoyance and Gibbs was only half surprised to see a pillow flying across the room.

"It seems that people suddenly wanted to tell us everything, Boss," McGee said as he sat on the edge of the bed. They commandeered their little area as to not get involved with the others.

"Well we often employed that tactic in Israel when we wanted it as a distraction from something bigger," Ziva joined in. She wanted her mind to be on something else other than the possibility of being contaminated.

"From what? The investigation?" McGee asked.

"Three helicopters took off quickly," Gibbs added. Maybe in some twisted way, everything was connected.

"So the explosion was deliberate? Sabotage?" Ziva asked. The conspiracy was beginning to sound plausible.

"No," Gibbs said quickly as he sat up.

"No?" McGee was surprised about the abrupt response. Their eyes were trained on their boss.

"It's a cover," Gibbs' gut was telling him that. There was something that wasn't fitting and he was going to end up forcing it to fit. "There's gotta be something between us being here, explosion and the choppers," Gibbs internally cursed at not having something to write on or write with.

"A common thread, Boss?" McGee asked as his mind ticked over. They'd have to retrace their steps and thoughts.

"Let's start from the beginning," Gibbs stated.


End file.
